mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Demetrious Johnson vs. John Dodson 2
The fight was for the UFC flyweight title with Demetrious Johnson defending. The first round began. Both men come out quickly. Dodson blocks a high kick. Mighty Mouse crouches down mockingly, crowd oohs. Dodson lands an inside kick. MM lands a leg kick and a right. Dodson lands a left to the body. 4:00. MM does the little crouch again. MM lands a right, Dodson stuffs a single. MM lands an inside kick. Dodson replies. MM lands a high kick, eats a left uppercut. Nice exchange. 3:00. Dodson blocks a questionmark kick. Dodson lands several lefts to the body. MM lands a nice right and a body kick. Dodson defends a deep single, MM tries a high kick off it, blocked. Clinch, 2:00. MM knees the body. They break. "This is like MMA on fast forward." MM lands a right and another. Dodson blocks a hard high kick. MM shoots a single, Dodson defending. Stuffs it. 1:00. Dodson lands a body kick. 35. MM lands a leg kick. Boos. Dodson blocks a high kick. 15. MM lands an inside kick, a hard one. And a body kick. Dodson lands a leg kick. R1 ends, 10-9 MM. R2 began. MM lands a leg kick. Blocks a high kick. Dodson lands a body kick. MM fakes a single, lands a right. Lands a right uppercut and a right. MM lands a good left. MM lands a leg kick, it's caught, eats a few lefts, Dodson gets a single, lets him up. Dodson blocks a high kick. 4:00. Dodson lands a front kick. Dodson lands a counter knee to the body, defends a single. MM switching to double. Back to single. Breaks kneeing the head landing a left. MM lands a high kick. MM checks an inside kick, eats a leg kick. 3:00. Dodson lands an inside kick. Boos. Dodson lands a counter left and a hard one. Gets a counter throw, MM stands to the clinch. They break. MM lands a right. "Don't let him off that cage!" MM lands a body kick. 2:00. MM lands a hard right, clinch. Dodson knees the body. MM replies hard. Dodson knees the body twice. Boos. Dodson knees the body. They break. MM lands a right and another. And a blocked high kick, lands another, Dodson lands a right, eats a hard right, clinch. 1:00. "Volume, volume, volume!" MM tried climbing up like he did in the first fight, Dodson threw him aside. 30. MM lands a front kick. Dodson lands a wicked body kick. MM lands a right hook. 15. MM tries a nice high kick. Dodson lands a left. R2 ends, 10-9 Dodson IMO but close, could go either way. Little cut on bridge of Dodson's nose. "You're wearing him down, finish this guy," Hume tells Johnson, they really want a finish. R3 began. Dodson lands a good leg kick, eats a left, defends a single. MM lands rights inside. More. Dodson smiling. More rights. Dodson with rights isnide, eats more and a right elbow. MM lands a few more. Dodson knees the body and again, eats a body kick, they break. MM lands a right. 4:00. MM lands a beautiful straight right. Dodson smiling. Dodson defends a single. Dodson eats a right elbow, replies. Dodson's nose bleeding. MM landing rights inside, more, and a right elbow. Dodson replies. MM thinking single again. 3:00. MM works hard for a double, breaks with a hard spinning elbow. Lands a right, hurts him with a left, blocked high kick, front kick. Dodson lands a left, MM retreats. "He's a ghost." Dodson lands a hard inside kick to the groin. MM says "No no get out of the way" to the ref. Wow. MM lands a right, knees the body, clinch. 2:00. Cut under Dodson's left eye. Boos. More. Dodson knees the body. MM replies, eats one, they break. MM lands a one-two. MM trying a single. Right to the body, lands a right elbow. 1:00 as he switches to a double, gets it. Dodson stands, MM gets it again. Lands a left elbow. 35. Dodson stands and breaks. They clinch. 15. Boos. MM lands a right elbow, breaks with a right and a questionmark kick, lands a flying knee, more like a flying crotch, R3 ends, 10-9 MM clearly. R4 began. MM lands a leg kick, eats one. MM with a taunting low stance. MM lands a right uppercut. And a hard straight right, right hook. And a left. "Line him up!" Dodson lands a leg kick. 4:00. MM thinking single. Boos. Clinch. MM knees the body, lands a right uppercut on the break and two rights. Dodson only throwing one shot, no combinations. He's tentative. Dodson stuffs a single. MM knees the body twice. 3:00. Dodson tries a big left, can't land it. Boos. MM knees the head, stuffs a single. MM lands a beautiful straight right and a left, clinch. Knees the body. 2:00. Boos. MM tried climbing up again. Knees the body twice. "Heels too!" Boos. They break. MM lands a right and that hurt, a big left too. They clinch. Dodson's tired. Breaks eating a big left. 1:00. MM lands a hard left, clinch. Dodson knees the body twice. MM gets an easy double. "Up!" Dodson stands to the clinch, eats a knee to the body. 35. Another big knee. MM breaks kneeing the body. 15. Boos. MM lands a hard right. Tries a backfist, eats a counter left right after the bell to end R4. 10-9 MM. Dodson officially needs a finish even in my book. "If you're gonna counter throw combinations," they tell Dodson. Dodson's eyes don't look like a winner's eyes though, shit. They look hunted. R5 began. MM lands a leg kick. MM crouches down again tauntingly. Lands a counter right. Dodson lands a leg kick. Dodson lands a body kick. MM lands a straight right. Dodson stuffs a single missing a big knee. Dodson lands a leg kick. 4:00. Dodson breathing hard. Dodson lands a body kick. MM knees the body, clinch. "Knee and head!" MM lands a left inside, works and gets a double-leg slam. Dodson breathing hard. Dodson stands to the clinch, 3:00. MM breaks kneeing the body. MM lands a straight right. MM lands a hard straight right. "That hurt him!" MM lands a hard straight right and a right hook. "Don't get sloppy, keep tight!" MM lands a right. 2:00. "It would be magical if he could win this fight. He would earn his nickname." MM works a single. Dodson with short rights. Boos. MM lands a hard right elbow, another. Works a double, lifts him, slams him. Dodson stands eating a right. Dodson's left eye swelling. "Pressure him Johnny!" MM lands a hard counter right. Boos. 1:00. MM lands a right. Dodson knees the head. MM getting cocky taunting Rashad style. They clinch. 35. Boos. Dodson's nose bleeding. MM knees the body. Loud boos. MM knees the body. 15. Another knee. Another. They break, R5 ends, 10-9 Johnson, Dodson has the gall to raise his hands. Joe Silva came over to shake MM's hand: "Congratulations, beautiful technique." They hug, Johnson said "great fight." "You might talk shit about me but I respect you as a man." Dodson said "I respect you as a fighter man, we have to hype this shit up." Dodson said "Congrats on the baby, that's a fun thing man, I'm telling ya." 49-46 twice and 50-45 UD for Johnson. They hug. "I look prettier than a motherfucker and that's where technique gets you right there." Calls Dodson a hard worker. Says he loves working hard though.